Stomach cancer is the most common cancer in Asia (especially, in Korea and Japan), which shows the highest mortality rate. Accordingly, it is very necessary to diagnose stomach cancer as early as possible.
To this end, many approaches to find various biological marker materials from cells or bloods have been made. However, it has been difficult to find an effective marker material due to lack of technological information and measuring equipments.
Despite the above difficulties, it has been known that the structural or functional change of mitochondria is closely related to generation of cancer as a result of a research to prove a relationship between mitochondria and cancer. However, such a research has not provided sufficient information on mitochondria of protein that most actively functions in a body.
Surprisingly, the present inventors discovered that mitochondrial enoyl coenzyme A hydratase 1 can be used as a novel material to diagnose cancer and develop a material for anticancer therapy.